Merlin Reason
by Fireflyhikari
Summary: No matter what anyone tells him Merlin will still need a Reason to believe in. Warning it does have slash although it is very morderate it is still has slash.


**Title:** _Merlin - Reason_

**Author:** _Lady Penelo Solidor_

**Date Made:** _10/07/2009_

**Status: **_Complete One-Shot songfic_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own unfortunantly own Merlin. The BBC Company does. If I did however own it there would be a Arthur/Merlin pairing. Oh whilst I remember i don't own the song Reason. It is owned by Cascada and i am not in anyway getting any profit of from this_

**Author Note 1:** _Well I know that you must get annoyed at the fact that I am placing up a new story but I have yet to finish Capio Casus and Veneficus Per Vis but have know fear. I will indeed finish those stories I just have always wanted to write a Merlin story_

_**Warning - Must Read!!!! **This story has slash meaning boy on boy action. Although it is not big I still like to warn any potential readers who do not like slash or better known as yaoi._

**Summary: **No matter what anyone tells him Merlin will still need a Reason to believe in. Warning it does have slash although it is very morderate it is still has slash.

**

* * *

**

Merlin - Reason

**There's something in your eyes I know I can't resist.**

**Something in the air, I don't know why.**

**You were hardly there when I was on my own.**

**There's something about you that makes me cry.**

**You were hardly there when I was on my own. **

**There's something about you that makes me cry.**

I had know idea of what was to come when my mother told me that I was to leave Ealdor and although she expected me to do great things with my gift I am sure that we both did not suspect that I one day would be serving the most obnoxious Prince that ever walked the earth…

Prince Arthur of Camelot…

**Can I believe**

**That your heart still beats for me? **

**Let me receive **

**A sign that you're my destiny.**

**I wanna know.**

But the Dragon had told me what my destiny was and although I never did want to believe him… Somewhere in my heart I knew it was true although the Prince of Camelot was an obnoxious, pompous Royal Prat I knew that the Dragon was right I just needed a reason to believe in.

**Give me a reason**

**For me to believe in,**

**Can't you see it in my eyes?**

**That I need a reason,**

**For I'm still breathing.**

**Is it time to say goodbye?**

**'Cause deep in my heart I know**

**There's a reason**

**Why I am not leaving,**

**Why I'm not alone.**

**So give me a reason**

**For me to believe in,**

**Give me a reason.**

**Give me a reason**

**Give me a reason**

Magic was forbidden in Camelot but there were many types of magic that Uther didn't count on and unfortunately the one magic that Uther hadn't counted on had somehow bewitched me. That magic was love. I didn't know how or when but I somehow slowly started to fall in love with the most obnoxious, pompous Royal Prat there ever was Prince Arthur of Camelot and I didn't know how to break this spell that was placed on me.

**Something in your eyes still takes my breath away**

**Something deep inside please tell me why **

**I don't know what I should do to break this spell**

**How can you make my life an alibi?**

It didn't matter the fact that I was indeed falling in love with the with the most obnoxious, pompous Royal Prat I still didn't want to believe that he was my other half I didn't want to believe the Dragon when he had said that Prince Arthur was my destiny… My other side of a coin. I just didn't want to believe it. I still needed a sign for me to tell me that he was my destiny…

**Can I believe**

**That your heart still beats for me?**

**Let me receive**

**A sign that you're my destiny.**

**I wanna know.**

**Give me a reason**

**For me to believe in,**

**Can't you see it in my eyes?**

**That I need a reason,**

**For I'm still breathing.**

**Is it time to say goodbye?**

**'Cause deep in my heart I know**

**There's a reason**

**Why I am not leaving,**

**Why I'm not alone.**

**So give me a reason**

**For me to believe in,**

**Give me a reason.**

No matter what anyone says wether it be Gaius, my Mother, Gwen, Lady Morgana, the dragon or better yet my love Prince Arthur of Camelot I still need a reason. I will always need a reason as to why it was I that was chosen to guide the most obnoxious, pompous Royal Prat that I had indeed fallen in love with to create a wonderful amazing Kingdom for him called Camelot. No matter… I shall forever stand by and aide my love whenever he needs it… After all isn't it death till us part?

**Give me a reason**

**Give me a reason**

**Give me a reason**

**Give me a reason**

* * *

**Please hit the Big Green Button  
That says  
Review chapter/story**


End file.
